


Tony Hit a Wall... Emotionally.... Physically.... Actually.... It's What He Did...

by MickeyTRN



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, But He is Not Very Authoritative, Cause Tony is a Good Dad, Concussions, Confusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, Good Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Injured!Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Little Bit of Dad!Tony, Major Character Injury, Maybe Some Other Fic, Peter Parker is a Good Boy, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Son, Sam Wilson kinda just in the background, Tony Can Be Pretty Stupid For A Genius, Tony Stark Has No Sense Of Self Preservation, Tony Whump, hurt!Tony, sorry Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTRN/pseuds/MickeyTRN
Summary: Super-Villain-Of-The-Week knocks Tony into a wall, resulting in a concussion and a whole lot of confusion.Originally posted on Tumblr for Taylor Tut and cross-posted to FFN.





	Tony Hit a Wall... Emotionally.... Physically.... Actually.... It's What He Did...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



> This one was originally posted on my main blog @tanksforasking on tumblr. It can be found here: https://tanksforasking.tumblr.com/post/174812719274/youre-out-here-making-my-life-maybe-something 
> 
> And hey, while you're at it, you should check out my art blog @mrntanksart on tumblr and @mrntanks on instagram! (Please, I'm working on an angsty Post-IW comic. Plus I need commissions so bad. I'm so tired of working at Dairy Queen to pay for college. My boss is a jerk and I LOATHE spending almost 40 hours a week there earning minimum wage with no benefits). 
> 
> Also sorry for not naming the villain. I was too lazy to peruse my comics to pick an actual Marvel character to insert. Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made or any parts that might not make sense. It's almost 3 am and my editing willpower is straight up GONE. 
> 
> And finally, to any followers of my ongoing fic "Not How Your Story Ends", more is coming soon! You have not been forgotten! I've just been busy I swear! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony certainly was by no means unfamiliar with crash-landings. It could be said that they had become somewhat of an occupational hazard for him. But, unlike most things he seemed to encounter in his line of work, crashes always seemed a lot scarier then they actually were. Once the initial shock wore off, he could usually just pick himself up, dust himself off, and get right back into the fight. Rarely was one of his unfortunate meetings with the pavement or the side of a building something that actually caused any severe ramifications. 

Key word being rarely. 

It had been a typical downtown scuffle for the Avengers. Another lunatic that happened to get access to weapons way beyond their pay grade and used them to wreak absolute havoc on the basis of some half-baked ideology and a superiority complex. By all means, it should’ve been an easy takedown. 

And it almost was. 

Unfortunately, said psycho happened to pack one Hell of a punch, and just before Sam came in for the final, aerial takedown, the jerk managed to land one last, lucky hit... 

Right to the back of Tony’s head. 

The next few moments seemed to defy time itself. The moment the criminal’s armored fist made contact with the back of his helmet, Tony felt a brief sensation of exploding pain travel across his skull, followed by total, encompassing darkness. When he did come to again, it was just in time to see a cement wall inches away from his face, the distance between he and it closing rapidly. The pain from the impact could barely be distinguished from the lingering ache of the initial strike, the cries of his worried teammates through the coms only aggravating his condition. 

Rhodey’s voice was the first he could truly register throughout the cacophony. “Tony, you still with us, man?” 

Tony grunted, shifting under the light rubble that now covered him. Despite the natural aching in his head that would come after such a blow, he couldn’t detect any major bodily damage. Unfortunately, after several tries, he was unable to activate FRIDAY to confirm his theory, the AI system most likely having been damaged in the crash. It was something he made a mental note to check on later. 

 

“Yeah, Rhodes, I’m here. Did Sam take down crazy?” he finally answered, steeling himself to get back up and fight if needed. 

The sigh of relief on the other end was nearly tangible. “You have us worried for a moment there, Tones,” he chuckled, “and yeah. Sam’s got him detained and DODC’s already on their way to clean out his warehouse. We’re all done here. How are you?” 

Tony mentally scanned himself again. Admittedly, it was difficult to tell if anything was out of place with the throbbing of his head overwhelming almost every other sensation, but nothing seemed to be horrendously wrong, so he diagnosed himself as fine and began to dust the rubble off. “All good, just gotta dig myself out a bit.” In the distance, Tony could hear sirens, confirming for him that first responders were almost on the scene and their job was done. 

Rhodey’s voice crackled through the coms again. “We sent your Spider-kid your way just a moment ago. You should have some help getting you out of there pretty soon.”

Tony sighed, offered a quick thanks and surveyed his surroundings once more. The dust was clearing, and it seemed like it would be fairly easy to get out on his own. Still, with the lingering dizziness that wasn’t seeming to lighten up with time, he wasn’t going to turn away the extra help. Who were they sending again to him again? Was it Sam? 

Before he could recall, his question was answered by the overly-cheerful shouts of Peter Parker as he approached. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s voice seemed to reverberate through Tony’s brain, leaving his ears ringing. Or had they been ringing before? He honestly couldn’t remember. “Ya good down there, sir? Mr. Rhodes sent me to come get you outta here!” Peter called out again as Tony winced, struggling to comprehend exactly what the kid was saying through the pressure in his skull. God his head was pounding. Was it normal for the pain to last this long? He felt like it wasn’t. 

“Hey kid…” he mustered up the strength to speak, but even so, his words came out slightly slurred. “Couldja maybe use your inside voice? My head’s still a bit on the tender side right now.” 

“Oh, yeah! Right!” the younger of the two replied in a sort of loud whisper. “Sorry! I uh… think I just gotta move this one last block and then you’ll be good to go!” 

“Thanks kid...” Tony grunted before letting his eyes fall closed, the inky blackness being the only measure of relief from the pain he could find. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard Peter calling his name once again. 

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark! You can get up now! I cleared a path for you!” Peter’s loud whispers echoed in his ears again, every harsh syllable feeling like a hammer against his frontal lobe. 

Tony groaned, moving to stand before he was pulled back down in a wave of dizziness. His vision was swimming and everything was fuzzy. Who was talking again? Why was it so loud? 

Getting unsteadily to his feet once more, he stumbled blindly forwards, trying to grasp onto something, anything to steady him. 

He soon felt some slight support, as if someone was grabbing his wrists and trying to hold him upright. 

“Woah… Mr. Stark, maybe you should sit down…?” a quiet, worried, and high-pitched voice rang out in front of him. 

Peter. That voice was Peter. Peter was the one holding him up right now. He sounded worried. He was worried… about him? What had happened? 

Oh… yeah. The crash. That would at least explain the pounding in his head. 

He needed to keep Peter calm. After that, he just needed to get back to the compound and sleep the rest of it off. Then everything would be okay. 

“No, it’s fine, I’m just - ”

Peter cut him off before he could finish a proper excuse. “Mr. Stark, lift up your mask for a sec?”

Perhaps against his better judgement, Tony obliged, squinting and blinking as the now unfettered sunlight hit his sore eyes. Everything was out of focus and the world felt like it was spinning. But, through the fog, he could still hear Peter’s voice of concern. 

“Woah your pupils are like, totally uneven. I’m pretty sure you got a concussion, sir.”

Tony mumbled out a half-hearted rejection, not having the strength to fully refute what was so obviously true. Hell, all really cared about at the moment was the hope that the world would stop spinning. 

“You’re showing all the symptoms. We learn about this stuff in health class, ya know.” Peter chuckled slightly, obviously trying to make light of what was probably an uncomfortable situation for him. “Why don’t we get Mr. Rhodes to take you back to the compound and get you an appointment with medical, eh?” Peter’s awkward laughs continued as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s middle and guided him out of the surrounding rubble, com already activated. “Mr. Rhodes, we’re gonna need an evac over here. Mr. Stark probably… well, more like definitely’s got a concussion. Probably not the best idea to have him flying back on his own like this.” 

Tony was vaguely aware of some affirmative banter between the two before he decided to object. 

“Alright, alright kid. No need for any of that. I can make it back on my own.” He figured his argument would have been a lot more convincing had he not nearly tripped and fell as he finished the thought. 

Peter smiled a bit, obviously trying not to laugh before setting his features again in what seemed to be an attempt to appear stern. “Uh-uh, sorry Mr. Stark, but you wouldn’t let me do this on my own, and I’m not letting you!” 

Tony couldn’t help but smile as the boy’s grip noticeably tightened around his waist. Later, he’d blame the sentimentality on the concussion, but deep down, he knew that he had a good kid. 

“Dang it, kid. Stop making such great points.”


End file.
